Something New, Something Blue
by Silver-Shelter
Summary: Rogue has no friends and family back home, right? Wrong! When Rogue gets a blast from the past that tells her to come home, what will she do? Romy. Chapter Four updated, a drabble, AND chapter 5!
1. Prologue

Hi Everyone! Boy, I haven't written an X-Men Evo fic in a long time! I'm a bit rusty, so tell me if the characters are OOC (and sorry about the accents, _Soy gringa_… I'm a white girl Tee-Hee.)

Note: Remy has joined the X-Men and after a few (ok, ok, _millions_) of aggravating banters- to Rogue, that is- Gambit and Rogue decided to call it a truce and become "friends" (meaning that it was basically the same way before- I mean, who doesn't love the "chats" between Rogue and Remy?- but Rogue now actually considers him someone she can put some trust in.)

Summary: Rogue has absolutely no friends or family back in Mississippi, right? Wrong! When Rogue gets a blast from the past telling her to come home, what will she do? Rogue/Remy

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evo.

Prologue

"C'mon, _chere_," he says, his red on black eyes glowing with its usual excitement, "Remy guarantees dat dis will be th' greatest gumbo y' ever tasted. Trust me."

I smirk in reply, "Cajun, I trust ya about as far as Ah can throw ya. An' it ain't far, trust _meh_."

We were in the kitchen obviously. Remy was trying to talk me into eating his "infamous gumbo" as I sat at the kitchen island and watched him gather ingredients and utensils for the Cajun food. He walked so he could be opposite from me, placed his elbows on the countertop, and let his hand prop his head up. He leaned towards me with that damn cocky grin of his and said, "But y' can still t'row Remy, _non_?"

I lean in also and said with a grin of my own, "Jus' far enough so ya'd land in a ditch full o' poisonous reptiles."

His smile grew wider. His hand slapped the counter with enthusiasm and said, "Dat's good 'nough fo' me, chere!" And off he went to begin his "masterpiece." (A/N: I know that talking in third person is one of Remy's strong qualities, but I don't think he'd use it _all_ the time, ok?)

It was still hard for me to just sit back and do nothing. Watching Remy cook on his own made me want to get up and help him, though I know I would just get in the way. I know this isn't a big deal- what gal wouldn't want to just lay back and relax?- but I'm so used to just getting up and helping with something or just getting up and making myself busy so I won't be bored. I guess I've always been the girl who has to do something just to keep her sane. It was something I was raised to be. "If yoh so bored, git up an' make yohself useful. Heah, ya can start with the dishes. It'll be an extra load since Earl ain't heah yet," was the saying I drank down with every meal.

But living at the mansion certainly does change one's upbringings fast. I still remember the day when I threw a shirt on the bedroom floor and waited for a yell: "Girl, you best pick up that rag ya call a shirt, else Ah'll take all them rags an' give'em to the kids that really need'em." But it never came. I giggled and rejoiced, knowing that I might actually live free and easy now that I lived at Xavier's Boarding House for Gifted Youngsters.

It was then that I missed home.

Logan stalked into the kitchen, fortunately breaking my reverie before I could decide to go back to Caldecott.

Logan's nose was high in the air, and the sight made me smile. "Is that gumbo I smell?" he asked gruffly.

"Why, yes, m'ssieu Claws," Remy answered with a charming smile, "It's Remy's very own recipe. Would y' like some?"

Logan gave Remy a stern look, "I dunno. I don't want ter be one o' them people who end up in the hospital." Wolverine cracked a few kinks in his neck, ignoring the hurt expression on Gambit's face. I covered a smile by walking to the fridge and pulling out a carton of orange juice. Logan went on, "Never did like needles."

I take out a glass from a cupboard and sit back down on a stool at the island.

"Why does everyone t'ink dat Gambit can't cook?" he asked himself disbelievingly.

"Oh, now cheer up, Gambit," Ororo said, walking into the kitchen with a hand full of mail, "If it makes you feel any better, _I_ think you can cook."

I pour myself some orange juice and sip contentedly.

Gone was Remy's woeful expression, replaced with his usual damn cocky grin, "T'ank y', Stormy." He went back to stirring.

Storm started to shuffle through the mail. She muttered as she looked at some, "Bills… bills… letter… bills… letter- hmm." She paused at a light blue envelope. She blinked, "Odd, I've never seen this name before." She looked at Remy with a curious expression, "This looks French. Perhaps it is for you."

Gambit gives a slight frown, something that's as rare as Jamie making it through a danger room session with no bruises. Remy strides over to Storm's side and peers at the envelope. His brows furrow in confusion as he says, "_Non_, dis is not fo' Remy. It's for Quiterie Caresse, whoever she is, though it's a _belle_ name, _non_?"

I choke on my orange juice. Did he really just read that name?

Logan comes over and pats me on the back, doing more bad than good. I wave him off and try to calm myself down.

"Y' alright, _chere_?" Gambit asks, his eyes more mesmerizing than ever.

"Yeah," I blanch at how weak my own voice sounds, "Peachy keen, jelly bean." (A/N: ten bucks for whoever can name which musical that's from!)

Storm analyzes me severely for any indication that I might not be peachy keen. But she seems satisfied, because she says, "Well, then, since I don't think we have a student with… this name… it seems only fair to send it back to the sender. Poor things probably got the address wrong."

And with that, Storm walks out of the kitchen to the mailbox with my letter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

I make sure no one's up as I make my way towards the mail box. I look inside and see that the letter is still there, thanking whoever that can hear me for Storm not going to the post office. I take the letter and make my way to the roof, praying to the same whoever that the Swamp Rat is not up there playing his nightly game of Solitaire.

Someone must really love me, because the Cajun is _not_ there, I sigh with relief and sit down on one of the folding chairs.

I read the name on the front: Quiterie Caresse. Yep, Remy was right.

I rip open the envelope, but I don't take out the letter. What if it's something bad? What if they tell me to take my "evil" things away from their house? What if they found out about the shirt I deliberately threw on the floor?

"Jus' open it already, _chere_."

Aw, damn it. Just my luck.

The stupid Cajun was behind me. I could feel the heat radiating from him as he peered over my shoulder.

"Stop breathin' ovah my shoulda," I tell him, "I can't read when ya do that."

Gambit chuckled and sat down in the folding chair next to mine, "So the letter was fo' y'? Never woulda t'ought dat."

He looks at me, scrutinizing my red face, my angry and embarrassed expression, "Yep, y' definitely ain't _quiterie__, chere_."

"Shut up," I growl.

It's now or never, I tell myself.

With out thinking twice, I take out the letter and read out loud so Gambit could hear:

_"You are cordially invited to the wedding of_

_Miss Stella Fields_

_&_

_Mr. Robert Baker_

_On the Twenty-Second of July, 2005_

_At_

_Caldecott County's Presbyterian Church, Mississippi_

_The reception is at_

_Diana's Restaurant of All Things Classical_

_You are allowed to bring the guest of your choice_

_Please RSVP by May 22, 2005_

_To_

_Diana Fields-"_

I stop reading. There feels like there's something caught in my throat and I can't say anything, I can't breathe-

I think I finally understand the expression "Lump in your throat."

Remy's voice snaps me out of my trance, "Boy, _chere_, y' better hurry an' respond. It's already July tenth."

TBC!

What ya think? Good or sucky? Tell me please!

P.O.G.

Bye-Z!


	2. Care For Me

Hi everyone! I'm glad I got such good reviews, though there were some I was worried about…

Flame31: um… thanks for reviewing?... you do know that I was just kidding about the ten bucks, right?

sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme: The musical was _Grease_, but that's ok! And you'll find out what the name means later on… maybe it's not French… oh, man, I hope it is French! That would be awful if it wasn't:O

Sarah: Correct! Oh, sorry, no ten bucks. I was just kiddin'. Thanks for the review though!

Nettlez: Um… this is kinda gonna sound weird, but I don't take French so I have no idea how to pronounce it… I've always been saying it like this: Qee-te-REE CA-res-se… oh, man, now some French speaker is totally gonna cuss me out 'cause I butchered the language! _Ay Dios mios!_ LoL. And it might be Rogue's name, it might not. You'll just have to read and find out! Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evo, or _Grease_

Chapter One

Rogue sat down on the couch next to Logan in the rec. room. "What are ya eatin'?" she asked, gesturing at the brown substance,

"Gumbo's gumbo," was all he said, then he took another bite.

Rogues fists clenched at the mention of the Swamp Rat. It's been two days since she opened the invitation, and he wouldn't stop bothering her until she called Diana and told her she was coming.

Which was something she was not going to do, of course.

"Ya know," Logan went on, scratching the side of his face, "It ain't that bad."

It was a simple statement, really. An opinion that was pretty much mutual among all the students who tried Gambit's food. But Rogue knew that Logan knew about the little quarrel she was having with the stupid Cajun. Rogue knew that Logan was trying to tell Rogue to go easy on the cocky sonovabitch.

But she couldn't- not after what he said to her.

_Flashback (weeeeeeeee!)_

"Y' are goin' t' go, right?"

"Whatevah gave ya that idea?" Rogue said, roughly shoving the invitation back into the envelope, ignoring the other paper inside.

"Well, dese people obviously like y' enough t' whereas they'd invite y' t' de weddin'," Remy said slowly, as if he were talking to a simple child who didn't understand the concept of love.

"Well, obviously ya wrong," Rogue replied sharply, standing up and taking a position to rip the letter to shreds.

Gambit was up faster than she could blink and snatched the letter away from her. "Now jus' a minute, _chere_," he said, holding the invitation out of her reach. Rogue tried jumping up to grab the letter, but he was just too damn tall. She gave up and gave a small pout.

"Dat used t' work b'fore, _chere_, but Remy's grown wise t' yoh seductive ways," Gambit grinned as Rogue glared.

Remy looked thoughtful, "Ok, so let's jus' say dat dese people, who went t'rough all de extra time an' money t' send y' an' invitation, but didn't really want y' t' come. But y' were invited- why not go and visit home foh a while?"

"'Cause that's not mah home anymore," Rogue said softly, "Not since-" Rogue stopped, as if realizing she was about to give away the secret to destroying the world.

But Gambit, as clever as he is, didn't give up so easily, "Since what, _chere_?"

"Since ya keep botherin' meh!" Rogue shouted angrily, not caring if she woke up the students, "Now give meh mah lettah back, Swamp Rat, unless ya want to be in a coma for a month!"

"Jus' tell Remy one t'ing, _chere_: Why don't y' want t' go back home?"

"Ah don't have ta explain mahself ta anyone- especially to a low-lahfe Cajun lahke _ya_!"

For the first time Rogue could remember, Remy looked angry, and it wasn't something she wanted to see again. His eyes grew brighter than usual, and the red irises seemed to shrink. His fists clenched and he gave a slight frown. Such expressions might not seem menacing, but coming from a laid-back person like Remy Lebeau, it was downright terrifying.

"Why can't y' jus' accept the fact dat people care 'bout y', Rogue!" Remy yelled, not caring if he woke up the whole darn city, "Remy's tryin' t' understand what y' goin' t'rough, but y' keep pushin' 'im away! Y' keep sayin' dat dey don't want y' back, an' mebbe dat's the reason why! Y' jus' too damn depressin' t' be around!"

"Ah am not depressin', Remy Lebeau! Ah am the goddamn happiest person ya will evah meet in yoh lahfe time!"

"Den stop t'inkin' dat nob'dy wants y', 'cause it ain't true!"

"Oh, yeah? An' what do ya know 'bout it? Ya weren't there when Ah was alone, were ya? Ya weren't there when Ah cried mahself to sleep every night!"

"An' I'm sorry I wasn't! But ya keep actin' like de whole world is against y'! But it's not, Rogue! Not when y' have someone to stand by yoh side when the world starts winnin'! I care 'bout ya, Rogue, so much dat it hurts- to the point where I jus' want t' be with y' fohevah- but sometimes y' can be a self-centered bitch."

Rogue didn't anything to say. How could she? It was the truth.

Remy saw the confusion and hurt in her eyes and tried to say something, but it was too late. Nothing could take back what he said.

Instead, Remy handed the letter to Rogue. She snatched it out of his hand and stalked past him, wiping away tears that had been invisible for so long.

It wasn't what Remy called her- "a self-centered bitch." Hell, she'd been called worse. It's what he said before that.

Rogue fell into an uncomfortable sleep that night, knowing all the while that the Ragin' Cajun cared about her so much that it hurt.

_End Flashback_

TBC!

I know it's short, and I'm really sorry. It's just that I got a lot of stuff to do and I wanted to get this all down before I forgot it! Anywho, I hope you don't mind I put it in third person. I never was comfortable writing in first person. Anywho, please review! They make me smile!

P.O.G.

Bye-Z!


	3. Decisions

Hi everyone! I am in a super mood because I'm listening to all these awesome musicals and I'm just having a blast. So if the chapter is a little more awkward than usual, then sorry.

Hey, I was listening to "Annie Get Your Gun," and I swear that Annie, in the musical, could be Rogue, so this gives me an idea… strokes imaginary goatee

Oh, and is it true that we can't put up songfics anymore? 'Cause if so then I am totally bummed 'cause I had this great idea… sigh

To all those who reviewed: Woo-hoo! You guys rock! Thanks a gajillion!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evo or Annie Get Your Gun (although that would be pretty sweet)

Chapter Two

She was on the roof again. She didn't know why- after all, that stupid Cajun could be there- but she was always attracted to the sky.

Rogue looked at the stars, saw their never ending patterns and stories, and immediately forgot where and who she was. She felt confusion, she felt peace- she felt home.

Rogue sighed and looked away. She didn't want to remember home.

'Besides,' she thought, 'I don't have a home anymore.'

Then, almost as if to spite herself, she looked up again and felt her green eyes widen at the wonders above her.

She wondered what it would be like to fly; she wondered what it would be like to float in the air and not care that she was going to fall; she wondered if Earl was still washing dishes…

She let out a frustrated sigh and let her head fall back. 'Stupid Stella. Why'd she have to invite me?' she thought, glaring at the constellation of Stella Fields that she saw in the stars.

Rogue looked elsewhere and tried to focus on other matters. She went on this long without any homesickness, and she wanted to keep it that way.

Getting lost in the stars was a habit that Rogue had ever since the womb, so said her "family" back in Caldecott County. "Yoh mama wanted ta be an astronaut," Diana told her when she was five or so, "She prob'ly woulda been one, too- she was real smart, sugah- but yoh daddy came along and, Gawd rest her soul, she decided to be a housewahfe an' take care a' ya." Then Diana shook her head and went on about her business, never finishing the story.

"Mah motha," Rogue said aloud, tasting the words in her mouth, rolling them over with her tongue. She scoffed, deciding she didn't like the taste and said, "What motha?"

Rogue lied down to get a better view. It was so easy to lose herself- why couldn't everything else be this easy? Why wasn't forgetting the past this easy? Why wasn't starting over this easy? Why wasn't peace between people this easy?

She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to give them a rest from such a dazzling and loathsome sight. She shoved her hands in her pockets- why was it so cold?- and, to her amazement, found some paper. She pulled it out and it was the invitation. She glared at the happy blue color of the envelope and said, "Can't ya jus' leave meh alone? Ah'm thinkin' 'bout it, alrahght?"

Rogue pulled out the invitation, and then another piece of paper fell out. Her eyes looked upward, accusing Whoever that she was going to get them when she was through with everyone else on earth.

She opened the folded paper. 'Great,' Rogue rolled her eyes, 'A letter.'

"Dear Rogue,

How the hell did you get to New York? We searched high and low for you! Then Irene told us where you were and what happened and everything. Rogue, why didn't you stay? We all love you very much (yes, even Earl) and we miss you sorely. You know we wouldn't have turned you away if you needed a place to stay. We're not mutant haters like all those other no-good wannabe humans! Please, Rogue, come to the wedding. Stella doesn't know we sent you an invitation and she would be so happy if you were there. We all would be happy. We're just not a family without you, Rogue. Come home.

Love,

Diana

P.S. And bring someone along. Someone will need to tell you it wasn't a dream when you get back to New York."

Rogue didn't even realize she was crying until Remy wiped a tear away with a gloved finger. Rogue jumped when she felt his touch and immediately went on a rampage, "Swamp Rat, how many tahmes do Ah have ta tell ya ta leave meh alone!"

"At least once more, _chere_," Remy said, his eyes filled with pain for her, "At least once more. Always."

"Fahne. Leave. Meh. Alone," the Southern mutant said, getting up to leave. But that damn Cajun pulled her back down and made her sit.

"Rogue," Gambit said in a tone that Rogue did not like at all, "Y' are goin' t' dat weddin'. Ok?"

"Ah am not and ya cain't make meh!"

"Wanna bet?'

"No, but Ah still ain't goin', and that's that."

"What are y' scared of, _chere_? Dat letter said dey wanted t' see y' again."

Those emerald eyes that Remy adored grew wide with anger and accusation, "Ya readin' mah mail, Swamp Rat? Well, ya jus' sinkin' ta a whole new low now, ain't ya?" She moved to get up again but Gambit pulled her back down.

"Remy's serious, Rogue."

Rogue looked at his stubborn, handsome face and knew it was true.

Remy continued, "'Sides, what have y' got t' lose if y' go back?"

Rogue looked down, "Mah family."

Gambit was silent for a while, giving himself time to acknowledge the amount of pain Rogue was going through. "'It's better t' die on yoh feet dan t' live on yoh knees.'"

Rogue snorted, "Please, Cajun, no quotin' radical revolutionary leaders, ok?"

"Only if y'll go t' the weddin'."

She looked at him and sighed. He was right, in a way (but hell will freeze over before she admitted it) and Diana wouldn't pull something so cruel just for a few laughs…

"Alrahght, Ah guess Ah betta start packin'."

Dang. There was that damn cocky grin again.

Rogue had to admit, she missed that grin (but pigs will fly before she told anyone that.)

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

On July 20, Rogue was saying good-bye to everyone at the mansion.

"Call me if ya need anything," Logan grumbled. It was probably the nicest thing he had ever told Rogue. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and moved on to Kitty.

"I just don't, like, see why I can't, like, go with you." Kitty blew her nose and wiped her eyes. Rogue hugged her before she could start bawling again and said, "Ah told ya, this is somethin' Ah need ta do alone."

Kitty nodded, but the tears kept flowing.

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Kitty, it's not lahke Ah'm goin' off ta college. It's only five days."

Next was the professor. He smiled and handed her ticket to her, "Rogue, you are eighteen now. I trust that you will make wise decisions and use your best judgment."

"Don' worry 'bout dat, _m'ssieur_. Remy'll make sure dat _chere_ won' get int' no trouble."

Rogue turned to find the Swamp Rat come out of the house with a suitcase and his damn cocky grin.

Rogue's eyes glowed with anger, "No way. C'mon, Professah, tell'em he cain't go."

Professor Xavier simply smiled and said, "I'm sorry, Rogue, but Remy approached me before you did about this trip. And I think it would be best if you were with someone rather than by yourself."

Rogue glared at Remy, who simply grinned in return. She gave a frustrated yell and threw her suitcase into Scott's car's trunk. She got into the front passenger seat and, without looking at him, said, "Well? Are ya comin'?"

TBC!

Wee! That turned out differently than when I thought about it. Oh well! What ya think? Bad or good? Review, 'cause they make me smile more than McDonald's. Oh, and that quote was by Emiliano Zapata.

P.O.G.

Bye-Z!


	4. Homecoming

-dodges stones- I'm sorry it's been a while! Please don't kill me! School's been a drag! (what else is new?)

Chica De Los Ojos Café: LoL, it's ok, I'm still confused about her family too. Tee-Hee! I read your name and I was like "Girl with brown eyes- oh my gosh I understood that!" LoL (just to fill you in, I'm takin' Spanish and it's a miracle I'm passin' the class.) So, anywho, I'm planning to include some Spanish later on in the story, and I was wonderin' if you'd help me. You don't have too, I just wanted to make sure I didn't butcher the language ('cause I probably killed French when I used that name, but I'll stop rambling now.) Thanks for reviewin'!

sheisbeautiful-sheisnotme: all questions will be answered in time. Thanks for reviewin'!

To all those who reviewed: You guys rock my sock! (I lost the other one) Thanks a bunch!

Oh, and if anyone reads the X-Men comics, _please_ e-mail me. I have an idea for a new fic, but I dunno if I should go through with it or not. My e-mail is in my profile. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evo.

Chapter Three

"Will ya stop that?"

Remy paused. He looked over and saw that the fingers of his right hand were drawing soft circles on Rogue's gloved left hand. He didn't even realize he was doing it until she spoke.

Gambit grinned and looked into Rogue's simmering emerald eyes. "Sorry," he said quietly, "Didn' know what I was doin'."

Rogue rolled her eyes and tried to make herself more comfortable in the aisle seat of the airplane, "But ya sure do know how to push a gal's buttons, don't ya?"

"Only yoh's, _chere_," he replied with a smirk.

The southerner gave out a frustrated sigh, "If ya so afraid of flyin', whah did ya come on this trip?"

Remy stiffened, "Remy's not afraid o' flyin'."

"Yeah ya are. Ya cain't sit still an'- _will ya please stop doin' that?_"

Remy looked over and saw that he was doing it again.

"Remy cain't help it, _chere_. Yoh such a pleasure to touch." Remy took her hand in his and continued his gentle ministrations on her palm with a twinkle in his eye as he looked at her, going though an imaginary check list in his mind.

Rogue's cheeks go pink. _Check._

Rogue's eyes narrow. _Check._

Rogue's right fist clenches and unclenches. _Check_.

Rogue's cheeks turn a bright red. _Check._

Rogue explodes with rage-

"Swamp Rat!"

-_Check_.

"_Oui, chere_?"

Rogue looked at him, a calmness in her eyes that sends warning signs to his instinct, which he ignores.

"If ya don' stop that, Ah will take yoh lucky deck o' cards an' give'em to John foh fuel," she said with a cheery smile.

Remy paused for half a second, but then continued with his activity and said with his damn cocky grin, "Y' don' know where dey are."

"Oh, don' Ah?"

Remy blinked and suddenly felt a lightness in the inside pocket of his trench coat. His red on black eyes widened behind his sunglasses when he saw Rogue waving his cards in front of his face.

He quickly recovered, however, and said, "An' how do y' know dose are Remy's fav'rite cards? Dey could be jus' another deck."

"Trus' meh, Ah know. But what Ah don' know is whah yoh so afraid o' flyin'."

Remy answered without hesitation, "De same reason y' afraid o' goin' home."

The light in Rogue's eyes slowly faded away. How could she have forgotten? The only reason she was on the stupid plane sitting next to Gambit was to get to Mississippi. And yet there she was, completely distracted by the stupid swamp rat that she forgot about Stella's wedding, Diana's smile, their possible rejection-

Rogue looked at Gambit with sudden realization. He smiled at her and patted her hand.

That's why he was there: to distract her from her doubts, her worries, herself.

Rogue gave a small smile which made Remy hold his breath. _Dieu,_ she was _belle_ when she smiled. (A/N: is the spelling ok?)

She let out a small laugh and handed the Cajun his cards. "Stupid Gumbo," she muttered.

Remy took his deck back and asked slowly, "How did y' know?"

Rogue gave a smirk of her own and said, "'Cause mah name is written on the Queen o' hearts."

And for the rest of the plane trip, Remy drew soft circles on Rogue's hand.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Remy paid the cab driver for his services and turned around.

Rogue was frozen stiff. She hadn't moved an inch since stepping out of the cab. She was back. She was actually standing in front of the house she practically grew up in, and she couldn't move.

Remy put down the suitcases. He heard the cab driving away as he walked up to stand beside Rogue. "_Chere_? Y' ok?"

As if his voice broke the spell which cast her into stillness, Rogue's fingers started running through her shoulder-length hair. "Ah- Ah'm jus' a bit nervous is all. How do Ah look?"

Remy looked at her and whistled. She was wearing a white sun dress that went down to her knees and hugged her curves. Her usually straight white-striped hair was slightly curly, framing her heart-shaped face. She wasn't wearing any make-up save for some lip gloss- which was the Remy preferred it, to be honest. Her gloves were white and reached her elbows, still holding in some of the fear she was afraid to show.

"Y' look perfect, Rogue."

"Yeah, well ya don' look half bad yohself."

It was true. (A/N: More than true! Remy's hot! And I can't believe I think a cartoon character's hot! How pathetic am I? –goes off to find a boyfriend-) Remy's white collared shirt was fresh from the dry cleaner's, and black slacks never looked better on a man. He was wearing sunglasses, however, and it made Rogue frown.

"Sugah, whah ya wearin' yoh sunglasses?" Rogue reached up and took off the shades. She wasn't prepared for what she saw.

There was an overwhelming concern in his demonic gaze. Concern for _her_.

Rogue gave a dry sob, "Ah caiin't do this." She turned to run, but Remy grabbed her by the hand and pulled her back.

"Rogue, y' _can_ do dis. Remy knows dat dose people inside dat house love y'."

"How? How do ya know they won' turn meh away?"

Remy gave her a smile. He cupped her face with a gloved hand and said, "_Chere_, no one c'n turn _you_ away."

Rogue hesitated, and Gambit took the opportunity to take her hand and drag her to the door.

"Remy, please-"

But Remy ignored her protests and knocked on the door three times.

The door swung open and both Rogue and the woman who opened the door gasped.

Before she knew what was happening, Rogue was in the arms of Diana once again as she said, "Welcome home, sugah. We've been expecting ya."

TBC!

Weee! It was short, and I'm sorry, but I gots a headache. Anywho, I think that airplane scene was the most fun to write. Did y'all like it? Please review, they're the only things that make me smile! (well, not really, but still review!)

P.O.G.

Bye-Z!


	5. The Piano Man

-dodges rotten fruit- I'm sorry! I don't have any excuses, but if ya kill me, y'all will never find out the end to the story. Bwahahahahahahahaha!

To all those who reviewed: Weee! Y'all make me so happy!

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evo.

Chapter Four

At the age of forty-six, Diana Fields considered herself to be an "experienced" woman: she had raised five children (along with others), she had traveled all over the world, and the wisdom in her brown eyes showed she knew human nature like the back of her hand. She had also seen many things in life: birth, death, scrapes and bruises, lies, forgiveness, war, peace, and unpaid dinner checks.

But she had never seen Rogue cry for joy.

Rogue buried her face in Diana's clothed shoulder and _cried_. Diana, in turn, carefully put her arms around Rogue and crooned softly, "Shhh, Ah know, sugah, Ah know."

Diana gently rocked the girl side to side like she had done so many times in the past. She remembered one occasion in particular, when Rogue was six. She cried because the boys didn't want to play with her.

"An' whah don't they want ta play with ya?" Diana had asked, settling the child in her lap and gently rocking her.

"They say 'cause Ah hit too hard," Rogue sniffed, wiping away any evidence that the boys made her feel unwanted.

"Well, ya just tell them boys they're a bunch o' sissies," Diana spoke with mock bitterness, "They cain't even play with a girl. _Honestly_."

Rogue giggled, "Yeah, yoh right, Aunt D. Stupid sissies."

Diana came back to the present with a smile. She kissed Rogue's head before closing her eyes and letting completion overwhelm her senses.

Rogue pulled away after a few moments, wiping away her tears the same way she did when she was six. 'With the back of her hand,' Diana remembered fondly.

Rogue opened her mouth to explain her sudden absence, "Aunt D, Ah-"

But Diana cut her off, "Hush. We can talk later." Then she looked past Rogue and saw the man standing behind her, "Well, well, well. Who is this _fahne_ young man?"

The man gave a devilish grin, one that matched his red-on-black eyes, and stepped forward as Rogue introduced him. "Aunt D," she said, with a watery smile, "This is mah friend, Remy Lebeau. Ah did not invite him, so Ah'm very sorry foh the inconvenience."

Remy smirked, took Diana's hand in his and kissed it, "_Bonjour, mam'selle_. It be a pleasure t' meet such a _belle femme_ like y'self."

Now, Diana knew she had gained a few pounds over the years- to the point where she was as round as a blueberry- and there were more than just a couple of grey streaks in her brown hair. So to hear a handsome gentleman call her beautiful was more than enough reason to let him stay.

"Nonsense, Rogue," Diana said as Remy release her hand, "Any good-lookin' Cajun friend o' yoh's is _certainly_ a good-lookin' Cajun friend o' mine." (A/N: LoL, this is gonna sound shallow, but I think that is the funniest thing I have ever written. I couldn't stop laughing!)

"Aunt D!" Rogue scolded teasingly, "What would yoh husband say?"

Diana said in a deep, gruff voice that surprisingly _did_ sound like her husband's, "'Did he bring any beer?'"

Remy chuckled, "'M likin' yoh fam'ly already, _chere_."

"Ya should run while ya still can," Rogue told him, smiling brightly all the while.

"Sugah, Ah cain't tell ya enough how _good_ it is ta see yoh smile again," Diana said. She grabbed Rogue's hand, "C'mon, Stella an' Robbie are heah-"

"Rogue!"

"Looks like they already found meh," Rogue managed to say before she was practically run over by a young woman with brunette hair.

"Hey, Stella-" Rogue greeted, gasping for air.

"Oh, Rogue, Ah'm so glad ya came foh the weddin'! Ya have no idea how much this means ta meh!"

Rogue finally managed to break out of the bear hug and look at her friend she'd known since birth. Her once long, flowing hair was gracefully cut into the style that of her mother's. Her big, blue eyes had aged in a youthful way, holding both wisdom and innocence trapped inside.

Rogue cursed herself for not being there with Stella to see that wisdom take place, and then she cursed herself for feeling tears starting to well up again. Thankfully, she was caught up into another bone-crushing hug.

"Faye-Faye!"

"Robbie, cain't… breathe-"

"Oh sorry!" And with that the groom-to-be let her go.

Rogue took the pause as an opportunity to notice what everyone was wearing: long-sleeved shirts.

Damn, there were those tears again.

Remy, on the other hand, was wondering about another matter, '"Faye"? What the-? Wasn't her name Quiterie?'

He was about to inquire about this until he saw Rogue. She was laughing at something Robbie said. Remy did a double-take. Rogue was actually laughing. It wasn't a belly-laugh for jokes, nor was it an awkward laugh for uncomfortable situations. It was a laugh Remy had never really heard before. It was laugh that told everyone, including Rogue herself, that everything was ok.

Remy discovered he liked that laugh. Very much, actually.

"Stella, Robbie, this is Remy Lebeau," Rogue said, interrupting his reverie. She grabbed his arm and lead him to meet the other family members, "Remy, this is the lucky couple."

Remy shook Robbie's hand meanwhile looking the other Southerner over: He was tall, well over six feet. His wavy blonde hair complimented his boyishly good looks, and his brown eyes looked at him with some suspicion as Remy moved to kiss Stella's hand.

'Don't worry, _mon_ _ami_,' Gambit thought, 'Remy's already got himself a _femme_.'

Stella giggled once she had her hand back, "Well, ain't he a charmah. Ya bettah be careful, Rogue. Ah heard charmahs are nothin' but bad news."

Rogue smiled, "Don't Ah know it."

"Remy don' t'ink he's dat bad, _chere_," he protested.

The river rat playfully smacked his arm. "Don't be modest," she said with a smirk.

"Now y'all c'mon in and have a seat," Diana said, leading the way into the living room.

Remy looked over his surroundings as he walked through the house. It wasn't necessarily a large house, though it was definitely the house he pictured Rogue living in. The hallway was decorated with pictures of family and friends, the carpet was well outdated, and the living room was furnished with floral patterned couches. There were even more pictures on the coffee table and the walls, and a big window held the view of a rather spacious backyard. There was a dark green recliner by the TV, and the chair was being occupied by someone.

"Earl, git up!" Diana cried at the person sitting in the chair, "Rogue's heah!"

Earl looked over at Rogue to confirm that she actually was there and let out a groan. He stood up and scratched the back of his bald head, "Welcome home, kid."

Rogue refrained from rolling her eyes, "Thanks, Earl."

Earl was a large creature, but he held no threats. What once could have been sculpted muscle was now hanging flab. He had kind eyes, but his mouth looked as if it had been in a permanent frown for well over a decade. He had on a flannel shirt, which told Remy he was either insane for wearing it in July, or… well, maybe he was just insane. (A/N: wow, did I have fun with Earl's description or what?)

Earl looked past Rogue and noticed Gambit, "Who's that?"

"This is Remy."

Remy stepped forward and offered a hand, which Earl shook. Once he pulled away, Remy resisted the urge to shake his own hand out of pain. Well, maybe Earl still had _some_ muscle.

Earl gave Remy a once over and asked, "Did he bring any beer?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Irene told ya Ah was comin', didn't she?"

Diana fidgeted under Rogue's gaze, "Well, yes an' no."

Stella stepped in for her mother, "Well, Mama had a feelin' ya were comin', but she didn't know when. So she called up Aunt Irene."

They were sitting on the floral couches in the living room, drinking either tea or coffee. Earl remained in his recliner, Stella and Robbie sat next to each other on one couch, and on the other couch Rogue sat next to Diana and Remy sat next to Rogue.

Rogue looked down sheepishly, "Ah figured, since y'all are wearin' long-sleeved shirts."

"Well, foh yoh information, Irene is comin' tomorrow," Diana said, patting Rogue's hand gently, "Rosa and May are gonna pick her up. An' Jessie says she sorry she couldn' make it, but she had some forms to fill out at the studio that jus' couldn' wait."

Rogue sighed in remembrance. Rosa and May. May and Rosa. Those two couldn't be separated. And Jessie always had forms to fill out at her dance studio.

Diana noticed Stella yawn and said, "Mah goodness. It certainly is late! Ah wonder who else stays up 'til 12:30 jus' to talk."

Rogue looked at the grandfather clock and groaned, "We haven't even checked into a hotel yet."

"A hotel? Nonsense!" Stella said in a manner very similar to her mother's, "Y'all can stay heah. There's no reason ya cain't. Rogue can sleep in her room, and Remy can sleep in Jessie's room. Did Ah tell ya? She moved from her apartment to the room above her studio three months ago- ain't that a hoot!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

After a final attempt to find a comfortable position, Rogue gave up trying to sleep. She sat up in her bed (her own bed!) and looked at her room (her own room!)

It was just as she remembered it. Her desk was at the far wall, adorned with many papers, movie ticket stubs, and pictures of everyone she knew. Her walls were garishly white, and her bed covers were a dark green. The poster on her closet door was of Queen, and the full-length mirror that hung on her bedroom door revealed things about her that she never knew- as usual.

Rogue sighed and turned on the lamp next to her bed. She put on her slippers and gloves and made her way downstairs to the living room.

As usual, Remy was up, playing his nightly game of solitaire.

Rogue scoffed, "Don't ya ever sleep?"

Without looking up, he replied, "Don' y'?"

She sat down next to him on the couch and looked at the cards he set up. "The seven on the eight," she instructed and he put the seven of diamonds on the eight of spades.

Continuing to play, Remy said, "_Chere_, Remy t'inks he should know who's who in yoh fam'ly. Aldough he t'inks he's all-knowing, he really ain't. But y' didn't hear dat from _moi_."

"Trust meh, Ah knew Remy wasn't all-knowing from the beginning."

Remy let out a gasp, "How did y' know?"

"'Cause he thinks he's the sexiest man in the world."

Now Gambit looked at her with mock hurt, "He is!"

Rogue bit her lip from smiling, "C'mon, Ah wanna show ya somethin'." She grabbed him by the hand and led him down the hallway past the staircase. They soon found themselves in front of a door.

Of course, Remy being Remy, he said, "Aw, _chere_, if y' wanted me, all y' had t' do was ask. An' I t'ought y' said I wasn't sexy."

"It ain't a bedroom, stupid." Rogue opened the door and he saw another set of stairs. She flicked on the light switch and closed the door behind them on their way down.

Remy hid a smile, thinking about how Rogue made no move to deny his theory of her wanting him.

Once they reached the bottom, Remy saw an upright piano against a wall. Then he saw a separate room which appeared to be a recording booth.

Rogue took him to the piano, explaining, "This was mah daddy's recordin' studio. Obviously he was a musician." She sat down on the piano bench and motioned for him to follow. He sat down next to her and waited for her to continue.

"He died while mah motha was still pregnant with meh. He was on his way back home from an audition when his plane crashed." Rogue let out a bitter laugh, "An' he nailed the audition, too."

Remy wanted to comfort her, to hug her, or just simply hold her hand. But he knew the last thing she needed was his sympathy, so he didn't do anything. He waited silently, just breathing.

"Well, mah mama had two best friends: Aunt Diana and Irene. They all shared this house. It was originally Aunt D's house, but she insisted that her two friends lived with her. So Irene moved in with Aunt D, an' when mah parents got married, they too moved in. Aunt D and Earl have five kids: Joe, Gus, Jessie, Todd, an' Stella. Stella's two years older than meh, by the way. Her fiancé, Robbie, was our childhood friend from across the street. We'd play with him everyday. They eventually became high school sweethearts, an' now look at where they're at today.

"Aunt D, Earl, and mah motha were able to support themselves by opening up a restaurant. Ya know, Diana's Restaurant of All Things Classical? That's the one. It started out real small: Diana was the boss, Earl was the chef, mah mama was the waitress, and Aunt D's kids did whatevah their mama told'em ta do. When Ah was old enough, Ah helped out , too.

"Mah motha," Rogue took in a deep breath, "died while givin' birth to meh. So, Irene became mah fostah motha an' Ah lived here with all o' them… foh awhile, anyway. Well, shortly after Ah was born, Rosa an' May moved in. Rosa was a friend of Aunt D's who had lost her house to a fire and had nowhere else ta go. She speaks fluent Spanish and hardly any English, so we all had to learn."

"Y' speak Spanish, _chere_?"

"_Si, pero hace siglos."_ (A/N: Please excuse the lack of accents. I don't know how to type them in. Oh, and that means "Yes, but it's been ages." Er… I hope.)

Remy was impressed. Not only did he not know she could speak another language, but she could also speak it flawlessly! 'Well, you learn new things everyday,' he thought.

Rogue continued: "An' May is… well… y'all jus' have to meet her. She moved in 'cause the restaurant was gettin' along well, so us kids needed someone to watch us full time. But when Rosa an' May met, it was like glue meetin' paper. They're best friends and inseparable. They even got their own house and business togetha, but Ah'm guessin' they still come back for visits.

"Aunt D's sons are all married and they all moved away. Ah don' know if they got any kids. An' Jessie ain't married. She should be twenty-five now, an' ya know that she's now livin' in the room above her dance studio.

"A year before Ah left, when Ah was fourteen, Irene moved into a smaller house on the other side of town an' left meh ta stay with Aunt D an' her fam'ly. But… Ah left a few months later an' lived with Irene until mah powers showed up. Ah believe ya know the rest."

She was finished, but Remy didn't say anything. Rogue looked at him and noticed he was in deep thought.

"'M still a bit confused 'bout some t'ings, _chere_. Why did y' leave here? Why did y' leave yoh Aunt and 'er kids?"

Rogue was surprisingly silent for a few moments, carefully thinking over what she was about to tell him-

"Foh meh ta know an' foh ya ta find out."

-Or not tell him, for that matter.

Remy grinned, "Always did enjoy a challenge. An' another t'ing: Remy thought yoh name was Quiterie, but dat Robbie fellow called y' Faye. Mind explainin' dat t' _moi_?"

"Swamp rat, Quiterie was mah motha's name. _Caresse_ was mah daddy's nickname foh her," Rogue said with a soft smile.

'Well, I guess that makes sense,' Remy thought. _Quiterie_ is French for "tranquil," and _Caresse_ meant "beloved." Once you put them together, in English it meant "Tranquil beloved." (A/N: if that's not true, then I'm really, really sorry! If I'm wrong, then just tell me.)

Rogue continued, "An' since mah motha never came up with a name foh meh, ev'ryone started callin' meh Faye. Ah dunno why." Rogue grinned, "But once they found out what an instigator Ah was, they called meh 'Rogue'." Then her face fell. She remembered all the fun she had while causing trouble with Stella and Robbie, and she was starting to regret ever leaving Mississippi.

Seeing the look on Rogue's face, Remy knew the subject of family was closed until their next talk. So he said, gesturing to the piano, "So, did y' ever learn how t' play dis t'ing?"

She shrugged and told him reluctantly, "Rosa taught meh a few songs. Ah haven't played in five years, though."

She rested her fingers on the piano keys. As if she was afraid of unleashing some terrible monster, she timidly pressed a key and listened to the note. A flood of memories came rushing back to her…

"_A musician?_ _Like him? Like yoh daddy?"_

"_Yoh daddy was worthless!"_

"_She was really somethin'. Yoh mama was the best gal Ah knew."_

"_Ya gotta tell'er the truth sometime. She has ta know how her mama died."_

"_He never amounted ta anythin'! The only thing he did was get yoh mama knocked up, an' even _that _was a mistake!"_

"_Sugah, yoh mama loved ya moh than her own life."_

"_Fine._ _Play yoh stupid music an' be a worthless nobody- like _him_!"_

"No," she whimpered. She pulled her hands away from the piano as if they burned.

"What's wrong, _chere_?" Remy asked concern etched across his rugged features. He saw Rogue's mask go back up again and he said, "C'mon, y' were off t' a real good start. Let Remy help."

Remy started to play "Twinkle, twinkle, little star." Rogue snorted, hoping that her painful walk down memory lane wouldn't happen again anytime soon. She hated people seeing her when she's weak, especially Remy. "Ya call that a song?"

Remy gave her that damn cocky grin, "'S better dan de note y' jus' played. Y' got somethin' better?"

Rogue smirked and said smugly, "Maybe Ah do." She played Bach's "Minuet in G", which Remy scoffed at.

"Please. A child can play dat." He burst into "The Flight of the Bumblebee." Rogue had a look of disbelief on her face and she watched Remy's hands glide smoothly over the keys as he played.

"Shock looks good on y', _chere_," he said without interrupting his playing.

"Where did ya learn ta play?"

Remy stopped the graceful assault on the instrument and shrugged, "Tante Mattie made sure all of us knew how t' play. 'Y' boys need sumt'in' good f' y'' was how she said it, I believe."

Rogue giggled. "Yeah? Well top this." She played Beethoven's "Fur Elise" with such fluidity and talent that it would have made professionals blush with shame.

"I will," Remy told her when she was done and played Mozart's "Seventh Symphony." After that, Rogue played "Ave Maria" by Beethoven.

And that's how they spent the night, trying to best each other with musical skill and endurance. They even made a song together. After a while, they both began to grow tired, but none of them wanted to admit it. So they settled for playing Pachabel's "Cannon in D" together. Rogue found herself laying her head on Remy's shoulder while they played, and Remy rested his head on hers. He discovered they were a perfect fit.

Rogue stopped playing and looked at the guitar clock on the wall next to the piano, "Dang, it's four-thirty. Remy we've been playin' foh two hours."

Remy sighed inaudibly and said, "Remy don' mind."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Well, Ah do. Ah don't wanna be tired foh the day. We best get some sleep."

"Oh, alrigh'… Never could say no t' y' anyhow."

They made their way up both flights of stairs. They made it to Rogue's room first. They stopped outside the door and Remy lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly, "Good night, _mon_ _chere_."

Rogue removed her hand from his and placed it over his mouth. He sounded an inquiry but was quiet when Rogue kissed the place his lips would be if her hand wasn't in the way. She stepped away and opened her bedroom door.

"Thank ya, Swamp Rat." And with that, she was gone.

Remy felt as if he was walking on air all the way back to Jessie's room. Hell, he felt like he could fly!

And all because Rogue _kissed_ him.

Remy stopped for a second in his blissful reverie.

Well, _almost_ kissed him, anyway.

'But it's a good start, _non_?'

TBC!

Weee! Was that a long enough chapter for all of ya? Was it confusing? I tried to make sense, but it still seem real weird. And during that whole "rogue telling her life story" scene- did anyone think the characters were a bit OOC? Maybe it was just me… tell me what ya think! Your reviews brighten my day!

Oh, and that last bit where Remy was happy 'cause Rogue "kissed" him reminded me of a quote. So, I decided to write a drabble for y'all! It ain't long at all, but enjoy!

OoOoOoOoOoO

_Remy's POV_

I ran up de door, opened de stairs, said Remy's p'jamas an' put on 'is prayers - turned off m' bed, tumbled int' m' light, an' all 'cause Roguey kissed _moi_ good-night!

Well, dere was dat wonderfully soft gloved hand b'tween us, but dat's beside de point.

OoOoOoOoOoO

I couldn't find out who said the quote, but it's cute, _non_?

Oh, and very sorry to say, but I won't be able to write another chapter for awhile. I think writer's block loves me, 'cause I can't finish a damn story! (well, I did finish a drabble. Yeah!) Oh, and maybe some one-shots might make an appearance. Ya never know!

P.O.G.

Bye-Z!


	6. Pretty in Green

Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update!

Oh, yeah, and y'all might want to **reread the previous chapter**. You see, I made quite a few mistakes. For example: in the beginning, I wrote Diana had three children, but when Rogue's telling her story, she says she has five. I also explain Rogue's name. Oh, and I put in a little drabble at the end. Oodles of fun, yo.

To all those who reviewed: Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evo.

Chapter Five

Rogue awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs. She inhaled the scent deeply, wondering if it was Earl's special recipe. She then heard laughter, and her eyes shot open. The only time someone laughed in the morning at the Fields house was if someone was-

Rogue jumped out of bed and hurriedly got dressed in jeans and a grey shirt, her white gloves going up to her elbows.

She raced downstairs in her flip-flops, thinking, 'Please, oh _please _don't let them be doing what I think they're doing.' She sprinted into the kitchen and skidded to a halt. Sure enough, Earl was standing over the stove cooking bacon in a skillet. She then saw Stella leaning against the kitchen counter with a fresh blush in her cheeks. Stella looked up at Rogue when she entered and shook her head, as if to say "Too late."

It was a nightmare come true: sitting at the kitchen table was Diana and Remy, an open photo album between the two of them.

"An' here's Stella an' Rogue when they were jus' toddlers," Diana was saying, "They loved takin' baths together, as ya can see in this picture-"

"Aunt D!" Rogue cried, snatching the photo album away before the Swamp Rat could see any other horrendously embarrassing pictures.

"Oh, well, good mornin', sugah," was all Diana said, a hint of a smirk in her innocent smile.

Rogue narrowed her eyes at Diana and then shot her glare at Remy when she heard him snicker.

"How y' doin', _chere_?"

"Other than mah pride, Ah'm doin' fine," Rogue grumbled. She took a seat next to Diana just as Earl slipped a plate in front of her. Rogue laughed when she looked at the food in her plate: there were two eggs (sunny side up) for the eyes, and a bacon strip for the mouth. However, the bacon was turned upside down, like a frown, and a sliced strawberry was sticking out of the side, like a tongue.

Diana looked at Rogue's plate and hissed, "Earl! Shame on ya!"

Rogue contained her giggles, "It's ok, Aunt D. Ya know Ah cain't stand happy things in the mornin'. This is jus' the way Ah like it." She started to eat, casting glances at Earl once in a while. She thought she saw a whisper of a smile on his hardened features, and Rogue felt a wave of relief wash over her.

Rogue finished her eggs and asked, "Where's Robbie?"

Earl put a plate in front of Diana as she said, "He went to the airport with Rosa and May to pick up Irene. They should be back in 'bout an hour."

"Bet ya'll nevah guess what we're doin' today!" Stella said to Rogue as she plopped down in the chair next to her.

Rogue quirked an eyebrow while chewing on some bacon. "Do Ah want ta know?"

"Of course, silly!" Stella giggled, "We're gonna get yoh bridesmaid dress fitted foh the weddin'!"

Rogue then choked on her bacon. Amidst her coughing and sputtering, she heard Remy trying to contain his laughter. She glared at him, but it didn't make a difference. If anything, he laughed even harder.

"Stella, ya cain't be serious," Rogue said, finally managing to swallow the food.

"An' why not?"

"'Cause… 'cause who's gonna be the extra groomsman?"

Stella's face brightened even more, "Ya remember Robbie's little cousin?"

Rogue started choking again. She pushed the plate away from her, convincing herself that eating food was dangerous during this conversation.

"Stella, that boy is.. is.."

"Absolutely adorable!"

"Twelve!"

At this point, Remy burst out laughing.

"Oh, c'mon, Rogue. It's not like yoh signin' yoh life away! Ya just walk up the aisle with him, an' then down the aisle with him. That's all."

Rogue gave her a suspicious look. She really didn't want to be a bridesmaid, whether Robbie's cousin was there or not. But then she saw the hopeful gleam in Stella's eye and wondered if she would ever see her again…

"Alright, fine."

Stella squealed with joy and threw her arms around the sulking girl. "Oh, thank ya, Rogue! Ya have no idea how much this means ta meh!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Amanda Weatherby was a plain-looking woman. Her graying brown hair was kept in a plain bun and her hazel eyes were set upon a plain face. She owned a plain-looking bridal shop with nothing-out-of-the-ordinary dresses.

Yet, if one was to know Amanda Weatherby, one would describe her as anything but plain. She had a wit deadlier than any sword and a temper faster than the speed of light. She had an infectious enthusiasm that made any bride want to get married that very second. She was also extremely passionate about her opinions and rarely let surprises sneak up on her.

That was why Rogue was so shocked when Amanda Weatherby, whom she'd known since birth, let out a shriek of happiness when she saw Rogue enter the bridal shop with Stella.

"Rogue! Ya crazy child, c'mere an' give meh a hug!" Mrs. Weatherby cried, stepping out from behind her counter with her arms wide open.

Rogue grinned sheepishly and gave Mrs. Weatherby her hug. "How ya doin', Mrs. Weatherby?"

"Oh, Ah am doin' _much_ bettah now," Mrs. Weatherby pulled away from the embrace and continued, "Girl, where have ya been? Didn't someone teach ya it ain't polite not ta leave a note or somethin'?"

"Ah, ya know meh, Mrs. Weatherby: Ah'm a rogue," Rogue replied with a small smile.

"Ta boot, ya are. So, what can Ah do foh ya?"

Stella made herself known as she said, "Rogue's gonna be a bridesmaid in the weddin'."

Mrs. Weatherby let out another shriek, "Ya don' say! Well, c'mon then. Ah have a few extra dresses in the back. Ya never know when ya'll need another one. Ya know, in case of a stain, or somethin'." She took Rogue's hand and led her towards the back of the store, where the dressing rooms were. "What size are ya?"

Rogue paused. Size? Since when did Rogue ever care about sizes?

Mrs. Weatherby saw Rogue's hesitation and said with open exasperation, "Don' worry. Ah'll figure it out." She let go of Rogue's hand and disappeared behind a curtain that led to the back room, all the while muttering about how things never change.

While Mrs. Weatherby was gone, Rogue turned to Stella and asked, "Are ya sure Remy will be alright with Earl? Ah mean, yoh mama ain't there ta watch 'im. What if Earl chops 'im up an' serves 'im foh lunch, or somethin'?"

"Or somethin'," Stella teased with a smirk, "He'll be fine, Rogue. Stop worryin' 'bout yoh boyfriend."

Rogue glared, "He ain't mah boyfriend."

Before Stella could retort, Mrs. Weatherby appeared again with a dark green dress. "Here it is! Ain't it beautiful?"

Mrs. Weatherby held the dress up by the hanger so Rogue could get a better look. It was very pretty, Rogue had to admit. It was A-lined and went down to the floor. Spaghetti straps were made visible by little dark green sequins and the same pattern applied for the very top of the dress. It was a simple green dress, but it was elegant, nonetheless.

"Well, are ya gonna try it on?" Mrs. Weatherby cried with impatience, "Or are ya gonna gawk at it all day?"

Rogue smiled shyly and took the dress with her into the dressing room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

As Rogue and Stella pulled into the house's driveway, the green-eyed mutant saw that her childhood home wasn't burned down. She sighed with relief.

The girls entered the house and were immediately suspicious. It was quiet.

_Too quiet._

Stella went upstairs to put Rogue's dress away. Rogue, on the other hand, decided to investigate. Her first stop was the living room, but no one was in there. Next was the kitchen, where she found Remy sitting at the table with his head bent and Earl chopping vegetables at the counter.

The silence unnerved Rogue, so she asked, "Remy? Earl? Are y'all alright?"

Remy looked up with a sad and pathetic expression on his face. "_Chere, _I dunno what happened," Remy began in a soft voice, "One minute, Remy was holdin' down the vegetables f' Earl t' cut, an' then…"

His voice drifted off as he held up his right arm. His hand was missing.

"_Oh mah Gawd!_" Rogue shouted when she saw red stains on his sleeve. Then Rogue heard the most unexpected sound. It was strangled and bizarre. She couldn't remember the last time she heard it, but she definitely knew what it was.

Earl was laughing.

Earl laughed so hard that he had to stop chopping food, lest he chop off his own hand. Rogue looked back at Remy and saw that he, too, was laughing. Suddenly, a hand popped out of the "bloodied" sleeve, looking better than ever. _Good as new…_

"Har har," Rogue said dryly when she realized it was all a joke, "Y'all are absolutely hilarious. We all had ourselves a good laugh." Her sarcastic mood didn't calm down Remy's or Earl's. They just kept on laughing. "Please tell meh that ain't real blood."

Gambit managed to speak, "Naw, it's jus' some ketchup. Rogue, y' shoulda seen yoh face-"

He was cut off, however, by Rogue's hand connecting with the back of his head. _Hard_.

With that, Rogue turned to walk out of the kitchen. Before she was completely gone, she heard Earl yell, "This one's a keeper, Rogue!"

"Then you keep 'im!" She replied. Then without any further ado, she ran upstairs and into her room. She allowed a soft smile to grace her lips as she said, "Stupid Cajun."

TBC!

Yeah, yeah, I know, it's short. What else is new? I have to tell ya though, I haven't been in much of a writing mood lately. Life's been shit so far. But hopefully, when June's over, everything will go back to normal. I'm sorry again for the long wait. Better now than never, eh? Tell me what you think! I'd really appreciate it. Thanks!

P.O.G.

Bye-Z


End file.
